


Going Home

by fidelissimi



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 01:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10629828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fidelissimi/pseuds/fidelissimi
Summary: the title pretty much says it all





	

**Author's Note:**

> just a thing i wrote and wanted to keep.  
> comments would be nice if you have anything to say :)  
> you can find me on tumblr @ wincestheart.tumblr.com

The boys are driving back to the bunker, the roar of the Impala is a steady sound of comfort in the background. Dean’s behind the wheel tapping out the rhythm to ‘Traveling Riverside Blues’ on the steering wheel with his thumbs. Sam’s making notes from the latest case in a Men of Letters ledger he found in the dungeon, his already bad chicken scratch made worse by the roughness of the road. 

There’s a bag of rock salt in the back seat from an easy-peasy ghost hunt they’ve just finished. They’re going way too fast. 

They don’t see the semi coming around the bend of the winding mountain highway and the driver hasn’t slept in two days. The sound of the crash is deafening.

The open bag of rock salt flies everywhere, covers the inside of Dean’s precious Baby. The boys die on impact, the engine catches fire, and all three of them go up in flames — a make-shift hunter’s pyre right there on the side of a lonely and broken highway. 

Dean always said he’d never get to Heaven because his spirit would be tied to that car - just like Bobby was attached to his flask; like hundred of other spirits that haven’t been able to let go of their most prized possessions.

Sammy would never get there because his soul was tied to Dean.

Now they all get to go home.


End file.
